


I (never) left you

by blue_midnight_tree



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_midnight_tree/pseuds/blue_midnight_tree
Summary: Bucky reasons his fall from the train and his love for Steve





	I (never) left you

Do you remember when I fell?  
How could you forget?   
I still see your haunted eyes when you look at me.   
The disbelief that somehow, someway, I am still here With you.  
That god gave me me back to you.  
He shouldn't have taken me from you,  
but i think i know why he did.  
I was like Icarus.  
And i was too fond of the Sun.   
I couldn't stop myself from chasin' after you.   
I knew I shouldn't have   
But you were light itself.   
I revolved around you 

And I fell  
I fell in love

So selfishly wanting to keep all of you.   
So, God said, I had to fall if I wanted to see you once more,   
I had to live through the darkness of the night if I wanted to see you again   
And darling,  
I would fall forever if it meant I could spend one eternal second with you 

Darling, you never left me   
I (never) left you


End file.
